Notable weapons
Artifact Weapons.}} This page contains notable weapons used in Warcraft lore, including those seen in-game and out. *Ashbringer - Dwarf-forged sword wielded by Alexandros Mograine, Knight of the Silver Hand; Mograine would take the name "The Ashbringer" from the sword. After being corrupted following Mograine's murder and wielded by his son Darion, it has been cleansed and is currently wielded by Tirion Fordring * Axe of Cenarius - Forged from Druidic magic by the works of Malfurion and the demi-god Cenarius, this axe was gifted to the legendary warrior Broxigar whom used it to wound the Titan Sargeras and stop the invasion of the Burning Legion. *Atiesh - The staff wielded by the last Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh. *The Bladefist - A huge scythe-like blade that served as the right hand and namesake weapon of Kargath Bladefist, chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan and Warchief of the Fel Horde. He replaced his right hand with this deadly blade upon attaining the station of grunt. *Bloodhoof Runespear - The spear wielded by tauren chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof. *Byfrost - The runeblade of death knight Koltira Deathweaver, a Knight of the Ebon Blade. *Doomhammer - Hammer wielded by Orgrim Doomhammer, whom it was named after. Orgrim used the Doomhammer to kill Anduin Lothar during the Battle of Blackrock Spire. When Orgrim died, Thrall took it (along with Doomhammer's breastplate) up and became the new Warchief of the Horde. *Ellemayne - 'the Reaver'; forged during the War of the Ancients; later given to Varian Wrynn and his alter ego Lo'Gosh by Lady Jaina Proudmoore. *Frostmourne - The runeblade that stole the soul of Arthas Menethil and transformed him into a death knight, and eventually the Lich King. *Gorehowl - Axe that belonged to Grom Hellscream. It is now held by Grom's son Garrosh. *The Great Royal Sword of Stormwind - The other sword wielded by Lothar, forged in the name of the Kingdom of Stormwind. When Lothar fell during the Battle of Blackrock Spire, Orgrim Doomhammer shattered the sword with the Doomhammer. However, Lothar's protege Turalyon took up the shattered blade and led the Alliance's forces to victory. *Ironfoe - Legendary orc-slaying hammer created by Franclorn Forgewright, master mason of the Dark Iron clan. Forgewright gave it to the ancestor of Marshal Reginald Windsor; Windsor eventually did receive the hammer. Ironfoe would, however, fall into the hands of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan when Marshal Windsor was kidnapped by the Dark Iron Dwarves and held prisoner in Blackrock Mountain. *Light's Vengeance - The hammer used by Arthas Menethil during his life as a paladin. After Arthas took up Frostmourne and became a death knight, he discarded Light's Vengeance in the cavern where he found Frostmourne. It is later recovered by adventurers, under the order of Darion Mograine, and used to create Shadowmourne. *Quel'Delar - 'The Sister Blade'; forged by the night elves and the five dragonflights and given to the quel'dorei; the high elven factions of Dalaran would like to sword to be remade so it can be used against the Scourge. *Quel'Serrar - 'The High Blade', forged by the five dragonflights and given to the kaldorei. Kept in the possession of the Shen'dralar, fired by the breath of Onyxia, and tempered with her blood. *Quel'Zaram - One of the swords used by Anduin Lothar; the names means "High Blade" in thalassian. *Shadowmourne - The "sister blade" of Frostmourne, a weapon created by Darion Mograine and intended to use the combined powers of the sacred and the corrupt to destroy the Lich King. Its prototype weapon, Shadow's Edge, was forged from Arthas' discarded hammer, Light's Vengeance, combined with primordial saronite and the acidic blood of Professor Putricide's twisted "sons", Festergut and Rotface. The weapon must then consume the souls of the most powerful servants of the Scourge, be infused with unearthly powers, and be adorned with shards of the Frozen Throne to smash through the Lich King's armor. *Shalamayne - Blade created when Varian Wrynn and Lo'Gosh fused back into one person; when the two Varians fused, so did the blades. Varian Wrynn still possesses the blade. *Shalla'tor - 'the Shadow Render'; forged during the War of the Ancients; later given to Varian Wrynn and his alter ego Lo'Gosh by Lady Jaina Proudmoore. *The Twin Blades of Azzinoth - A pair of demon-forged warglaives wielded by the doomguard commander Azzinoth until he was slain in the War of the Ancients by Illidan Stormrage. Illidan honed his skill with these blades for more than ten thousand years, wielding them either as a single weapon or as a deadly pair. He used these weapons to slay his opponents during his conquest of Outland, and in the duel with Arthas at Icecrown Citadel. *Val'anyr - Titan relic granted to Urel Stoneheart, the first earthen king. During the war between the earthen and the iron dwarves, Val'anyr was shattered, its fragments scattered throughout Ulduar. The fragments must be brought together and restored within the acidic maw of Yogg-Saron. References See also * Artifact Weapon * Notable armor * Notable items External links Category:Items with proper name Category:Lore Category:World of Warcraft weapon items